The Catastrophe of True Love
by Mrs. Caytie Turner
Summary: Hermoine has a secret passion for Draco; Draco asks Hermione out; Hermoine says yes; Ginny tries to steal Draco from Hermione; Hermione and Draco break up; Draco has nobody; Draco likes Hermione again; massive love catastrophe; please read and review so t


Hermione risked a quick glance at Draco. He was carefully adding some Jipner skin to his potion. It turned a sickly brown color. She resisted the urge to tell him that he needed to add the Ruming fang first. She added the Ruming fang to her potion with a flourish and it turned a bright purple. Snape walked up behind her. She saw a disgusted look come upon his face. She could easily tell that he had wanted to take points from Gryffindor. He walked up behind Neville, whose potion was overflowing all over the floor, and sneered.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, it is clear that you again have failed to follow directions and have made my classroom a mess. 15 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Sighing, Hermione looked at Draco again. At the same moment, he turned and looked towards her. She blushed. Draco had caught her looking at him! She turned around and continued working on her potion. Out of her embarrassment, she dropped some of her Yelcum leaves on the floor.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you are obviously trying to make my classroom even more of a disaster. Another 15 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Snape walked over to Draco's cauldron. It was still brown and was now starting to steam.  
  
"Malfoy, although you have not followed directions, you still have made a miraculous effort. 10 points to Slytherin."  
  
Normally Hermione would have been outrage by Snape's unfairness, but she just ignored it. She had more important things to concentrate on. Draco Malfoy. She had developed a sudden passion for him. His blonde hair, his strong hands, his piercing eyes. She found that his looks had developed greatly over the past year. Indeed, he had been quite mean to her the first few years at Hogwarts, and he had been her worst enemy for a long time, but he had...changed.  
  
This is outrageous. Draco Malfoy?  
  
There was Hermione's conscience again. It was always in her way. She had liked Draco since the 5th day of this school year. She may as well do something about it.  
  
Easier said then done. Hermione had never had the courage to do anything about any of her little crushes. The bell ring, signally the end of the classes that day. She sighed, picking up her supplies and walking out of the classroom. Draco did the same. He instantly became surrounded by all the Slytherins.  
  
There goes my chance. Does he always have to be surrounded by his little fan club?  
  
She started to head toward the Great Hall. She had skipped breakfast to go to the library so she was very hungry. While she walked, her mind started to wander... I wish I could express my feelings towards Draco. I wish I could be able to call him my boyfriend. I wish I could feel his strong hands wrapped around me. I wish I...  
  
*~*CRASH*~*  
  
Hermione had run into something quite solid. She fell to the ground and instantly felt a severe pain in her left foot. She quickly tried to stand up and walk but she fell down again.  
  
Oh great, NOW what have I run into?  
  
She raised her head and saw a boy with blonde hair bent over her foot, examining it.  
  
This is just perfect; I just made a fool of myself and ran into Draco! Why do I have to be such a klutz?  
  
Hermione tried to stand up again but then screamed from pain. Draco rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
This shocked Hermione. Draco Malfoy was asking her if she was OK?  
  
"I think I might have broken my toe. I am so sorry for running into you!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I ran into you. I have been trying to talk to you all day. I had to force Crabbe and Goyle to let me talk to you by myself. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Hermione instantly forgot the pain in her foot.  
  
What could he want to ask me? It must be help on homework because he NEVER talks to me unless he is calling me a Mudblood.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Hermione asked a little too anxiously.  
  
"Well, I was planning on asking you later, but I guess I could ask you now."  
  
Hermione must have had a very excited look on her face because Draco laughed.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"YES?!?!?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione was speechless.  
  
Draco Malfoy just asked me out? Oh my gosh! This has to be a dream!  
  
Hermione quickly reached over and pinched herself very hard.  
  
"OWWW!!!"  
  
"We better take you to Madam Pomphrey. She can mend your foot."  
  
"No...I wasn't talking about the..."  
  
"It's fine; I'll carry you"  
  
Slowly, Draco picked Hermione up. He must have been working out over the summer because he carried her with no effort. He carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomphrey opened the door and saw Hermione, she had a stern look on her face.  
  
"Ms. Granger, with all the times you've been here I think it would be decent to call the Hospital Wing your second home! What have you done this time?"  
  
"I...well..."  
  
"She broke her toe, Madam Pomphrey." Draco said.  
  
That must have been the first time Madam Pomphrey noticed Draco. She was shocked to see that he was carrying Hermione. After all, she had known about all the rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for bringing Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing. You may leave now."  
  
Draco carried Hermione to the nearest bed. She gave him a quick smile of thanks.  
  
"Thank you for carrying me here, Draco."  
  
"It's no problem, Hermione. Let me know your decision about the question I asked you."  
  
With that said he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione. Get better."  
  
"Goodbye Draco, and thank you."  
  
He gave a quick nod to Madam Pomphrey, and left the room.  
  
Madam Pomphrey quickly started mending Hermione's foot, and Hermione fell asleep.  
*TWO DAYS LATER*  
  
Hermione was finally free to leave the Hospital Wing. She had thought long and hard about Draco's question. Of course she wanted to go out with him, but her conscious had made her consider it. She quickly went to the Great Hall. She hoped she could catch Draco before he left for classes. 


End file.
